L'ArcenCiel worst nightmare
by KiRaidesu
Summary: Tetsuya, the leader of L'Arc en Ciel bought an old and dormant house,and is trying hard to convince the other members that it was a good deal. Will he make it? Or do the other member's suspicion actually become true?


"**L'Arc~en~Ciel Worst Nightmare"**

**(Drink it down fan fiction)**

Four good looking guys stand still in front of a huge and old iron gate. One of them look quite excited, while the rest seems doesn't have any interest to going inside such deserted house. The house was in mess, dead tress in the front yard, leaves everywhere, and with the stones that made the house, gives a creep.

"Are you sure about this, tetsu?" ask hyde doesn't believe tetsu has bought that old and spooky house for the band. Tetsu nods eagerly.

"I know it looks dirty but after we clean it out, it will be perfect! Look at the vast yard, we could plant something there," suggested tetsu with a happy face.

"You aren't going to plant banana's trees, right?" ask ken.

"Of course not, I'll plant it backyard," smile tetsu. Ken grins.

"So come on, don't waste anymore times. Let's look inside," ask tetsu leading the way. Hyde look at ken and yuki, they decide to follow their leader wish and went inside the house.

Tetsu was right. The situation inside the house is not much different with outside, still a mess, but with some new decorations, it'll be quite nice to live. Hyde excitedly looks around. Tetsu notices it.

"Well? It's awesome, right? Not much different with the houses at London," said tetsu. Hyde nods several times signing he's agree with tetsu words. Hyde really like the house, it has many and long halls, wooden floor with carpet on it, also long and wooden wall,

"Of course I'll change the color of the carpet and wallpaper,' said tetsu

"With pink?" ask ken.

"Yes, fresh color would bring up the spirit, right?" hearing the answer, ken grins again.

"I don't care what you're going to do with it, as long as there's huge room for a party," said ken looking around. He had enough with halls. Hyde add the word "and girls" inside his mind. Tetsu looks at yuki. He has successfully persuaded hyde and ken, yuki won't be a problem then, but tetsu still feel need to make sure.

"Yuki?" ask tetsu. Yuki still looking around, tetsu doesn't have any idea what he's been looking.

"Mirrors," mumble yuki.

"There are a lot of mirrors here," pointed yuki. They follow his look. Hyde agrees there are lots of mirrors inside the house. He was wondering why there's so many of it.

"Maybe it belongs to the previous owner," wonder hyde. Ken quickly looks at tetsu.

"Tetsu, why didn't you tell us you've been living here for all this time?" tempt ken. Tetsu smiles at him and soon lose it. Hyde smiles and yuki also quietly smile. But, there are really lots of mirrors, hyde think they should bring some of it off from the wall when they move there, that is if they move, and tetsu haven't know this.

They keep walking along the hall and there's a turn ahead, hyde was leading and when he took the turn he's surprised, in front of him, at the wall before another turn, there's a mirror hanging, it's quite big. Hyde thinks with the mirror position like that, it would really make everybody surprised. Hyde definitely sure they have to take down some of it. Then hyde sees something strange, he only see his reflection at the mirror, he thinks he shouldn't be seeing his only reflection there. Hyde turns back and found no one there, hyde was sure tetsu, ken, and yuki were right behind him. They went inside the house together and he doesn't remember they have taken separated way.

"Guys, where are you?" call hyde. No voices answer him.

"Guys, it isn't funny," hyde walk back before the turn and again he found no one there, just an empty hall. Hyde looks around him and there's no other way, either a door that maybe take by his friends without him knowing it. Hyde is wondering what happen, where's his friends? While thinking hyde sees something strange again, he sees the mirror surface moving like water. It's impossible because mirror has hard surface. Hyde move closer to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Slowly he reach for the mirror, he stop at some point before decide to continue, his hand stop in front of the mirror, touching it hard surface. Hyde smiles in grief but again wonder what was he just saw, maybe it's just a reflection from the lights or something. Hyde looks at his back again thinking maybe his friends has catch up with him, but there's still no one around, hyde turns his look at the mirror again and he definitely surprised with what he see. He's inside a room, dining room to be precisely, with candles, red roses, and some foods on the table. Hyde looks at his back again and don't see the hall, he look to the front again, and he's still inside the room. Hyde is wondering and confused with strange things that keep happen.

"We've been expected you," said a voice from hyde's back. Hyde looks for the voice and a beautiful blonde foreign girl show up. She has a long blonde hair, with a pale face, red lips, and a really white skin. The girl isn't alone, there's 3 other girls along with her, they have similar appearances, but just different in the hair colors.

"Who are you?" ask hyde, he then quickly thought maybe the girls are the owner of the house, although hyde quickly doubt his own thinking. The girls are too young to own the house, and their beauty really doesn't suit with the house condition. Hyde soon assumed the girls are the house owner children.

"We live here," said the first blonde.

"Where's your parents?" she shakes.

"We don't have any parents," hyde still, does she mean their parents has passed away or were they orphans'? The blonde smiles with temptation and move closer to hyde. She reaches his hand and led him to the sofa. The other girls follow her. Hyde sits at the sofa surrounding by the girls. They smile and start to move really closer on him now; they are trying to seduce hyde.

"We've been expecting you," said the blonde. Hyde doesn't understand what she means.

Then, what happen with the rest of the band? Do they really take separate way with hyde? No, they aren't. Tetsu was thinking about the house decorations and the colors for the carpets and wallpapers when he realizes he was left alone. He looks for the others but doesn't find them either, he only see hall and a mirror. Tetsu does the same thing like hyde, he saw the mirror's surface flowing like water and when he touch it, suddenly he was inside a room along with beautiful girls. The same thing happen to ken, when he's busy thinking about parties (and of course girls), he suddenly was alone. He does what hyde and tetsu has do. What about Yuki? He's pretty the same. He's busy looking around and thinking about something when he realizes his friends aren't with him. And the same thing happens to him too. What happen after it?

At tetsu's room, his situation is the same like hyde. The girls took him to a sofa and surround him. They are seducing him. While they started to touch tetsu in some parts of his body, tetsu was thinking.

"It's odd, the house keeper said that this house is abandon long time ago, so why are they here?"

"Damn, it would be a problem if the others found out,"

"They might think I'm the one who keep them here and they definitely don't want to move here," tetsu is so confused, but he surely knows the one would be very pleased with the girls. Tetsu then finally realize what the girls are doing to him, they have touch him at places that shouldn't be touched.

"What are you doing?" ask tetsu.

In the mean time, at ken's room, he's really pleased with the girls around him and can't stop looking at their beautiful face and awesome bodies. Ken smiles to himself.

"Why tetsu doesn't say there are beautiful girls here," Ken becomes more excited when the girl started touching him. Ken puts his arms around the girls so they would be closer.

What about yuki? Pretty much the same, but he was quiet from the very beginning till when the girls took him to the sofa. When the girls started to touch him, yuki keep still too. What happen next? Just read on to find out.

The situation for each rooms are the same, the four guys were sitting at the sofa and surrounded by beautiful girls. This is what happens when the touches begin.

Hyde : "You shouldn't be doing this, what your parents would say? And what are you doing here too? It's not a place for girls like you, you should go home,"

Tetsu : "Don't touch me there, I've already have my massage, you would ruin the structure,"

Ken : "Yeah baby, yeah, come closer,"

Yuki : "…,"

Hyde : "Girls should act like girls, sweet; you aren't like sweet girls,"

Tetsu : "What's with that long nail? You have it too long! It's not good! And the color! Who choose it, you?"

Ken : "Do it more baby, more,"

Yuki : "…,"

Hyde : "It's time to go home; even though you feel no one care for you, I believe there'll be someone,"

Tetsu : "You should have dressed up better, dark colors is off the line you know,"

Ken : "Come on, come on,"

Yuki : "…,"

Hyde : "Are your parents at home now? No? When they would be? I'd like to have words with them, leaving you in a place like this,"

Tetsu : "There's a great boutique at Shibuya, they had great clothes, I'm sure we'll find some nice things for you,"

Ken : "Go on, go on,"

Yuki : "…,"

Hyde : "Do they always leave you like this, for how long? They shouldn't have doing it, at least clean the house so it would be nicer to live,"

Tetsu : "Your hair, what do you do with it? Do you want me to give the address of a great salon? You will look awesome!"

Ken : "Baby,"

Yuki : "…,"

Well, it seems the four guys had a great times, especially ken, then what's on the girls mind when they touching them, excited? Well, not quite. One brunette girl suddenly stands up in the middle of the action, she suddenly run out the room, the rest of the girls confused with her action but soon follow her.

Hyde, tetsu, and ken : "Where are you going?"

Yuki : "…,"

When the girls are outside the room, the brunette girl start to talking, the other girls watch her. Actually, all of the girls come out from each room in the same time. All of them are talking at the hall. Near them, there's four doors lead to rooms where the four guys are. How many girls? Just count 4 girls for each room.

"I can't do it,"

"Please, don't make me do it," said the brunette.

"Why? We almost got them," said the blonde.

"But,"

"What's the trouble?" ask the blonde.

"He talks too much!" said the brunette referring to hyde. Then the other girls start to talk about each room.

"He's too stylist! He wants me to change my style!"

"He's too horny!"

"He's too quiet! Is he a human?" The blonde blows a sigh, she understands their feeling, and she feels the same.

"But it's been a long time we haven't eat,"

"I'd rather starve than suck their blood; they give me the creep more than any vampires,"

"We should turn them down, I don't want their blood runs in my vein, I would have nightmares until the next one,"

"I don't want to hear their voice creeping inside of me," the brunette looks at the blonde, asking her to fulfill their wishes. The blonde blows a sigh again, she's hungry but she loves her sister more than choose to feed herself.

"Alright then, we'll take them back," the brunette quickly hug the blonde.

"Thank you, sister!" they soon come back to each room to finish the work.

Hyde : "Where have you been? Have you decided to go home?"

Tetsu : "What took you so long? I've got many advices for you,"

Ken : "Finish? Come let's continue," (ken was eating grapes while waiting)

Yuki : "…,"

The blonde takes a deep breath and suddenly the room shaking and the mirrors break down in pieces. The four guys surprised and protect their head, everything turns black.

Hyde opens his eyes and surprised where he is right now, he's lying in the stairs along with tetsu, yuki, and ken. He shakes them off.

"Are we fallen to sleep here?" ask hyde.

"Maybe," said tetsu shake his dizzy head.

"I have this weird dreams, there girls here," tetsu look at hyde surprised.

"I have that dreams too," hyde surprised and look at ken also yuki.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," ken rise his hand, he's still holding the grapes. They look at each other. Suddenly ken stands up and starts walking.

"Where are you going?" ask hyde.

"Looking for a mirror, there's some business I haven't finished," smile ken in a naughty way and eat the grapes while walking. Hyde stands up too, tetsu look at him.

"I must make sure they are alright and not alone," tetsu follows him.

"Yeah, I haven't finished my advices too," hyde and tetsu look at yuki. He stands up without saying anything.

"Okay, let's go then,"

Mean while, the brunette is watching them and after she found out what happen, she hurried run to her blonde sister.

"Sister, they are coming!" shouted her. The blonde surprised, it's for the first time ever on her entire live as vampires, when humans come to them at their own will. But she knows these humans are different. They are extraordinary humans, no, but they are the worst humans, vampires would ever want to see. The blonde quickly order her sisters to move out before the four guys find any mirrors.

"Broke all the mirrors, don't leave single of it!" orders her.

"But we would be trap here forever,"

"It would be better than trap with them," and the sisters agrees, they quickly look for the mirrors to break it in the same time with what the four guys are doing. What happen next? Who will reach the mirror first? It's a dream that hasn't finish, so keep on dreaming.

おわり

**キライ****です****ノート：**

I've come up with this fan fiction when I was listening to L'Arc~en~Ciel song, "Drink it down" at the train. Then I thought maybe it would be fun to make a fan fiction with this song as it background. From the first thought, I've intended to make the band not in their normal situation, admired by everybody. So, the title of this story has two meanings, "L'Arc~en~Ciel worst nightmares," for who? Is it the nightmares are for the band or for the vampires instead? I guess the answer has been clear out now ^^


End file.
